marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Helen Cobb (Earth-31333)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-31333 | BaseOfOperations = Hala Base, Hala Field, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Multiple piercings and tattoos | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Pilot, soldier, 2nd LT | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kelly Sue DeConnick; Kelly Thompson; David Lopez | First = Captain Marvel and the Carol Corps #1 | HistoryText = 2nd LT Helen Cobb who went by the callsign Pancho was a pilot and member of the Banshee Squadron under the command of Captain Marvel. She participated in a flying drill to see which Banshee member could catch Danvers. But when they came upon her, Pancho broke formation with the others and tried to go after the Captain herself but Danvers outmaneuvered Pancho's jet leaving her in the dust. Soon enough the base's alarm went off as the nation of Hydra broke through their mutual border and tried to invade Hala Field. Captain Marvel contacted mission control to let them know that they were ready to engage them, but the incursion was stopped as the Thor Corps intervened putting an end to Hydra's plans. Pancho wanted to join the fight anyways and when she had a target lock Danvers told her to stand down and rendezvous back at Hala Base. After some downtime at the barracks, The Squadron was sent off to their border on the ocean after they were ordered by Baroness Cochran to intercept a boat that was supposedly carrying an army of rogue Ultron robots. Once there Pancho wanted a souvenir after they finished off the boat but Carol told them to keep weapons hot while she took a closer look at the ship. She told them to fire but when she saw a person on the boat, she told her Squadron to stop firing but it was too late as the missiles hit the ship blowing it up. Captain Marvel went M.I.A. after the explosion as the Baroness ordered Pancho and the others to return to base. Later on, Danvers showed up at the barracks with the only survivor from the ship. Pancho hung out at the barracks as Carol contacted Doctor Nayar in order to have her look at Captain Rhodes' injuries. Helen told Carol that bringing her there was a mistake but seeing as Rhodes needed a doctor, she had no choice. So she told Pancho to wait outside and stand watch. But after learning from the Doctor about the space above the sky known as the Void was where Carol had come from, Pancho butted in as she said if Carol received her powers from there maybe the rest of them could too. The next morning Helen and the others retrofitted their planes with the power capable of piecing the void. Needing to test the experimental adjustments, Pancho volunteered to go herself before the Doc or the Thor Corps could find out what they were up to. Carol told her that they will go when she says so. However this didn't stop Helen as she snuck into the hanger and made off with one of the jets. But as she took off the plane ended up exploding right after it's launch. Helen was able to eject out of the plane mere seconds before the explosion while Danvers caught her in midair and the both of them returned to the ground. As Carol carried her back to the hangar, Bee quickly checked Helen out and thought she had broken her arm, but Helen replied that it wasn't as bad as she made it look like it was. Carol had decided that they needed to launch before anyone could catch up to what they were doing. Helen rode in the back of Bee's plane as they left the compound and headed straight to the void. As the Baroness sent a squad after the Banshees, Pancho and Bee swung back around to block the other planes while Captain Marvel pulled off the same maneuver which caused the enemy jets to crash into the water. They met up with Rhodes at the discussed coordinates and went through their inventory to see what weapons they had available. Pancho laid upon a tree as Danvers took off to confront to invading force of Thors who were heading in their direction. The Banshee's took off to help Captain Marvel out while Pancho stayed behind on the island with Rhodes. The both of them planted bombs beneath the sand while Danvers did a fly by at the beach. Pancho bushed a button on the remote device which triggered the bombs to go off causing the Thor's to crash land on the shoreline. After the Thor Kit Renner turned against her fellow Corpsmen, Captain Marvel and the Banshee's flew to the skyline as Helen and Rhodes stood on the beach looking onward. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Helen Cobb of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers